Currently Untitled
by Mutt's Girl
Summary: What happens when a girl with a mysterious past and ties to an old friend show up? Does Indy and company help, or do they simply ignore it? POST-KOTC. DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN MOVIE! Rated T for language. MuttxOC
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I loved Sallah's character and decided to bring him back, and he comes back in a big way. I'm not too sure about my charrie's personality and positive and constructive feedback will be loved. I am doing plenty of research about this era and the way that they dressed and if I don't describe it the way that I meant to, I'm sorry. _

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE INDY CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS!! DON'T SUE ME!!**_

**Chapter 1**

Mutt Jones sighed to himself as he peered around the crowded diner. His eyes took in the usual crowd of greasers and jocks and cheerleaders. Nothing new on that front.

He made his way over to an empty booth, trying to avoid accidently hitting a richy. He didn't think that his parents would appreciate it much if he started a riot. They weren't happy with right now anyway. They were still arguing with him, trying to get him to go back to school and Mutt was being extremely hard headed, much like his parents.

He quietly watched the waitresses walk around, giving everyone their orders. He fell into thinking about the events of the past three months. He silently marveled at how life could change so quickly. He went from being just another high school drop out who had had nothing extremely exciting happen to him to going on a wild adventure and finding his real dad.

Mutt was rudely brought out of his thoughts by a girl's voice. She was telling a jock to leave her alone. The jock and his friends were laughing at her.

"Come on, baby. You know you want to go on a date with me." The jock tugged on her arm.

"I _said_, keep your mitts offa me!" the girl growled at him. She jerked her arm away.

"Yeah, and how are you gonna make me, doll face?" The jock grabbed her arm again.

Mutt was instantly there. He hated seeing females mistreated. "She said, leave her alone." His voice had taken on a quiet, murderous tone.

The jock's laughter immediately faded from his face. "What are _you_ gonna do about it, Greaser?"

Mutt didn't waste his time with replies. He just pulled back and knocked the asshole one.

The effect was instant. The jerk fell backwards and his buddies were immediately in Mutt's face.

He didn't waste time. He shoved the jerk's friends out of his way and ran for the door. He could hear the jock's friends yelling.

When Mutt emerged from the diner, he began laughing. He remembered the last time that he had started a riot. It had been three months ago when he had enlisted his father's help in helping him find his mother (although then he had just been a crazy teacher).

"Are starting riots funny to you?" asked an irritated female's voice.

Mutt turned to see the girl that he had "saved". He really noticed how she looked for the first time. She had shoulder length, curly blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and creamy skin. She wore a pair of jeans, black and white saddle shoes, and a pink and black shirt.

He smirked at her. "What? No thanks for helping you?"

…………………………………………………………………….

Alabama "AJ" James stared at the guy, completely insulted. "I didn't need help. I can take care of myself," she snapped.

She had come to this town for one purpose and one alone. Her old friend Sallah had told her of a man by the name of Indiana Jones. He had told her that Jones was a professor at Marshall University and, should she ever need help, he would be able to assist her. In light of recent events, AJ found that she needed all the help that she could get.

The only reason she had stopped at the diner on her way to the university was because she wanted something to eat. She ended up being hassled by a bunch of jocks and in the middle of a riot.

The guy who claimed to have saved her smirked. "Really? Could've fooled me."

AJ felt her eyes narrow into slits. "That's because you didn't give me a chance to defend myself properly. Trust me; _I_ could have done so without starting a riot."

The guy shook his head. "Whatever you say, babe."

She considered asking him whether or not he knew where Dr. Jones was, but decided against it. He had his light brown hair greased back and wore a pair of worn blue jeans, a white shirt, and a black leather jacket. From his looks, she would be surprised if he knew where the _University_ was, let alone a certain teacher.

AJ scowled at him and said, "If you would excuse me, I have some things that I need to attend to."

With that, she walked off. Behind her, she could hear the guy mutter, "snob" and the sound of a motorcycle revving up. Distantly, she heard the sound of police sirens as they began heading to the diner riot.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Wow!! Thanks to those of you who reviewed and an even bigger thanks to those of you who put it on your story alert list. I have finished chapter 3 and I will publish it tomorrow and I'm about to work on chapter 4!_

**Chapter 2**

Twenty minutes later, she found herself in front of the famed Marshall University. Its grandness loomed over her. AJ paused for a moment, thinking. If she hadn't quite high school, she might be going to a place like this soon.

She shook her head. Dwelling on the past was never good. Focus on the present was all she could do for now.

Suddenly, AJ heard the sound of Russian voices. She had absolutely no clue what they were saying, but from their tone, it wasn't very good.

She turned around to see them heading straight for her. There were three of them and they were dressed in black suits and all of them wore black glasses to hide their eyes. So much for being left alone by them.

One of them pointed at her. "You come here!"

AJ didn't waste anytime. She knew that should she go to them, it wouldn't be very good for her. She ran into the university, dodging students and teachers.

She had never been to this particular university and didn't know its layout. All she knew was that she was running. She ran into the stairwell and ran up three stories before pausing. Behind her, she could hear the gasping of the Soviet agents. Silently cursing, she began running again.

AJ came out of the stairwell and ran right into someone. Two someones, actually. One of them was a tall man with graying hair. He wore a professional looking suit and tie. The other, to her disgust, was the greaser from earlier.

Before she could pant out an apology, however, the Russians came bursting in. AJ was up and running again before anyone could stop her or say anything to her.

…………………………………………………………………………………

Indiana Jones was listening as Mutt told him about the girl in the diner. He couldn't help but smile. From the way his son was ranting, he seemed to have a little crush on the mysterious diner girl. He remembered being the same way right after he met Marion.

Suddenly, the stairwell door burst open and out hurtled a girl. Her blue eyes were wild and her blonde hair was everywhere. She ran right into them, knocking all of them to the ground.

Indy could see a flash of recognition in Mutt's and the girl's eyes. Before he had a chance to wonder about it, three men in black suits and glasses came bursting in. The girl took one look at them and was up and gone.

Indy quickly guessed what was going on. From the fact that they were cursing in Russian, led him to believe that they were Soviets. Briefly, he wondered why they were after the girl, but he pushed those thoughts aside when they started after her.

He and Mutt were both on their feet and in the Russians' way. Mutt let a punch fly and Indy helped by kicking one of them in the groin. The one that had been kicked in the groin doubled up in pain, all color gone from his face. The one Mutt had punched had fallen to the ground and was out cold.

However, the third Soviet had caught up with the girl and now had her by her curly hair. Indy and Mutt quickly ran over to see what they could do to help.

"Let me go, you bastard!" she yelled as she struggled.

"You need to come with me," he said, dragging her towards the stairs.

"I said let me go!" the girl yelled again. She suddenly twisted around and put an elbow in his groin.

The guy doubled up, much like his comrad had done. He let the girl's hair go and fell to the ground. Mutt helped it along by kicking the guy in the ribs while Indy kicked him in the head, knocking him out.

………………………………………………………………..

Mutt Jones looked over at the girl. Yep, she was definitely the same girl from the diner.

She was climbing unsteadily to her feet and rubbing her head. He offered a hand to help her, but she shook it off and got the rest of the way to her feet.

His dad gently put a hand on the girl's shoulder and said, "Come on, kid. Let's go to my office and you can tell me exactly _why_ there's Russians chasing you."

Mutt and the girl both glanced at him. The expression on his face said that there would be no negotiation or running away. She groaned slightly and her shoulders drooped. She looked as if she was about to undergo a murder trial. Mutt wondered why.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

AJ followed the man, head hanging slightly. She knew that she couldn't run, not only because she was completely exhausted, but this man had a good grip on her forearm. She could only think of two other options, tell him _why_ she was being chased by Russians, or tell him what she had originally come here for.

"Listen," she gave him a charming smile. "I need to find a man by the name of Dr. Jones. It's quite important that I do, because I have something I need to tell him right away."

The man returned her smile. "Well, you're lucky then. You ran right into him."

AJ felt the smile drop from her face. "Excuse me?"

The man let go of her forearm and whirled her to face him. "I _said_ that you've found him, sweetheart."

She felt her jaw drop. "_You_ are the famous Indiana Jones that Sallah told me about? I always pictured you…differently."

The man's face changed. "Sallah? _Sallah_ sent you here? That's it. Get inside and tell me everything."

He reached behind her and opened the door. She turned around, slightly surprised that she hadn't noticed that before and found herself reading the words, _Dr. Henry Jones, Jr. Assistant Dean._

………………………………………………………….

Indy motioned for the girl to sit down in a chair in front of his overly cluttered desk. He quickly took a seat in the chair behind the desk and leaned forward. "Now what's all of this about Sallah?"

The girl took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "About a week ago, I was with Sallah at his residence in Cairo. We were quite rudely awoken in the middle of the night by the Reds breaking in. Sallah told me to run while he held them off. He didn't give me time to argue. I ran and when I went back to see if Sallah was okay, the place was trashed and he was gone. All that was left was a note."

The girl paused here. Her face was pale and there were tears in her eyes. She took a shaky breath and continued on, "It was the next day, after some of the shock had worn off, that I remembered how, when I was younger, Sallah would go on and on about your adventures, telling them more as bedtime stories than actual truths. It was always Indiana Jones this and Indiana 

Jones that. After I started my, uh, profession I guess you could call it, he would always tell me that if I ever ran into a spot of trouble to turn to you because you would know what to do."

Indy stared at her in silence. Movements out of the corner of his eye made him look up sharply. Mutt had moved to stand somewhat behind him. He looked back over at the girl. "Before I can help you, I need to know your name and your profession."

Here, the girl grew slightly paler. "Um, well, my name's Alabama James, but everyone calls me AJ, and I'm a, uh, I'm a professional thief."

Both Indy and Mutt stared at her, incredulous. "What? A thief?"

AJ nodded. "I steal rare artifacts from blackmarketeers and bring them back to their respective countries."


End file.
